The Fire And The Rose
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Blaze and Roller Brawl take a romantic getaway for Valentine's Day. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, Viola, Azula, and Astrid, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**The Fire And The Rose**

Blaze smiled as he and Rachel returned to Skylanders Academy. "Man, Count Moneybone really brought out all the stops," he said.

"Yeah," the Tech Portal Master said in agreement. "Good thing you thought of Wildfire's shield acting as an amplifier for my guitar and Fiesta's horn."

"And you thought of directing my fire into a circle with your telekinesis," he said. "We make a good team."

"And two good leaders," she said with a smile. "I know that if anything happens to me, you'll lead the team well."

"I'll do my best," he said. "Though I hope nothing happens to you."

"And I hope nothing happens to you or the team," Rachel said, smiling. She then glanced around before leaning closer to her friend. "By the way, I heard from a very reliable source that Roller wants to go to that new hot springs that opened up. It has very large suites and each one has a fence and an enclosed area for privacy and is also said to have the best beds with silk sheets and amazing food."

Blaze smiled at her. "Really?" He asked. "I have been wondering where to take Roller for Valentine's Day."

The Tech Portal Master grinned. "I also heard that there's a special going on and that if a Portal Master books a room, it's ninety percent off and if the Portal Master brings a guest, they throw in a bottle of sparkling cider or sparkling juice, whichever you prefer."

He looked at her. "Really?" He asked, surprised that it was such a huge discount. "That is something."

"I think I heard that they are hoping for a good review and for bragging rights that Portal Masters come for a stay at their hotel and they've spared no expense to make it very grand."

Blaze nodded before smiling. "I think I'll take Roller there," he said before noticing Rachel on her phone and he looked curious before seeing her smile and she looked at him.

"I just booked you guys a room for four days," she said before looking a bit sheepish. "Is...Is that okay?"

He nodded before giving her a knowing look. "Your reliable source was Roller, wasn't it?" He asked.

Rachel had the grace to look a little embarrassed. "Yes," she said. "She wanted to keep it a secret, though I told her you'd find out."

Blaze chuckled. "Okay," he said. "And thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. "And Magna Charge and I will watch the girls for you. By the way, how's the newest member of the family doing?"

"She's settled in well," the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master said. "And she gets along great with her sisters."

Rachel smiled. "I'm so glad Roller found her and that you guys adopted her," she said. "That little girl is a sweetheart."

"That she is," he said as they arrived at the Academy and Blaze smiled at seeing his four daughters outside playing with Roller Brawl nearby. The three older girls ran up to him while the youngest crawled over to him, happy to see their father. "There's my little sparks," he cooed to them.

"Daddy! We missed you!" Flare said excitedly.

"Daddy!" Viola said happily.

"How was the mission, Daddy?" Astrid asked.

"It went well," he said to her before seeing little Azula crawling up to him. Astrid giggled and helped her little sister by picking her up and handing her to their father, who smiled as he held his youngest daughter in his arms and she snuggled happily into him. "Girls, your mother and I are going out and will be gone for a few days. Your aunt Rachel and uncle Magna Charge will watch over you four while we're gone."

Astrid looked a little afraid. "Daddy, where are you and Mommy going?" She asked.

"To a hotel, little spark," he said. "We'll just be a phone call away and we'll return in a few days."

The little one looked up at him. "Promise, Daddy?" She asked.

"I promise, Astrid," he said, hugging her. "Daddy and Mommy will always return. You have my word."

She nodded and hugged him back, trusting him. She then looked at Rachel, who smiled. "Your mommy and daddy won't ever abandon you or your sisters, Astrid," she said gently.

Flare smiled. "Aunty Rachel and Uncle Magna Charge are fun babysitters," she said. "They always have something planned for us."

"That's right," said the Ultron as he came up behind her and scooped her up, making the oldest daughter of Roller Brawl and Blaze laugh happily.

The Undead Skater came up with a smile. "Hey, Blaze," she said. "What's this about us going out?"

He smirked at her. "Didn't you tell Rachel that you wanted to go to that new hot springs?" He asked knowingly.

Roller Brawl looked at Rachel, who shrugged. "He figured it out," she said with a sheepish smile.

Smiling, the skater nodded before looking at her man. "So when do we head out?" She asked.

"We're already booked and can leave right now," he said.

Moments later, they had dropped the girls off at Rachel and Magna Charge's house, telling the girls to be good and promising to be back in a few days. "You guys go have fun," Rachel said with a smile.

"Don't worry about a thing," Magna Charge said before getting a sneaky idea and playfully catching Roller Brawl with his magnet ability, making her gasp in surprise.

"Hey!" She cried out playfully before gasping again as she was suddenly attached to Blaze, who looked surprised before looking at the Ultron, who chuckled in mischief.

"You did say you were drawn to each other," he said playfully.

Rachel giggled. "Oh, you silly robot," she said to her man, smiling at him.

Smiling, Magna Charge let Roller go and she smiled at him, knowing he had just meant it as a joke. "It's true," she said. "Just as you and Rachel are drawn to each other."

The Ultron blushed a bit and Rachel laughed. "She turned that one around on you, hon," she said before looking at her friends and playfully waving her hands in a shooing motion. "Now you two get going. Shoo."

Blaze chuckled and picked up his wife. "Well, you heard her," he said to Roller, who giggled and looked at her friend.

"Thanks for watching the kids for us," she said.

"You're welcome," Rachel said, watching as Blaze teleported himself and the skater away and she and Magna Charge went inside to watch over the kids.

* * *

_At the hotel..._

"Oh, this really is lovely," Roller Brawl said as they made it to their room and looked around. "It's everything the magazine said."

Blaze nodded. "Rachel booked us a good room," he said before seeing the fenced-in area and smiled. "Complete with a Jacuzzi, hot springs, and even a pool."

Roller found the complimentary sparking grape juice and smiled as she fell back against the bed and sighed blissfully before looking at her man. "I'm so going to enjoy our time here," she said before getting up off the bed and stepping into the bathroom. Moments later, she came out in her pink bikini. "How about we go for a swim and then go for a dip in the hot springs before going into the Jacuzzi and having some dinner?"

Blaze smiled. "That sounds like fun," he said. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'm hankering some Chinese food," she admitted.

"Now that sounds really good," he said before going to change into his swim trunks.

The pool was just the right temperature, comfortably cool enough to cool someone off without being too cold and Roller Brawl got a sneaky idea, transforming into her mermaid form and swimming around Blaze, who smirked as he saw this and dove down, catching his wife and playfully running his hands over her tail, making her giggle as they kept up the game for a bit before the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master picked up the Undead skater turned mermaid and carried her to the hot springs for a swim. Finding it pleasantly warm, Roller Brawl floated on her back and Blaze floated beside her as they gazed up into the sky that was beginning to turn pink, red, and orange with the approaching evening.

Roller turned her head to look at her husband. "Blaze, will you still love me even when we're old and gray?" She asked.

He turned to look at her and he smiled. "Yes," he said honestly. "No matter what, my love for you won't change, Roller. You'll always look hot to me, even when we're old and gray."

She giggled and looked at him lovingly. "You're the best, my flaming fire," she said, taking his hand.

He gently squeezed her hand. "And you're the most beautiful woman in the world, my beautiful rose," he said.

He pulled her closer and he gently pulled her to rest on his chest and she smiled as she kissed him as they floated, the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master holding them both up as they floated before Roller felt her stomach growl and she blushed a bit before smiling at Blaze, seeing him smirk as he heard that. "Jacuzzi?" He asked knowingly.

"Jacuzzi," she agreed.

They ordered dinner, which came rather quickly, and were soon enjoying themselves as the Jacuzzi jets massaged their backs and legs. "Oh, this is so lovely," Roller Brawl said with a sigh.

Blaze nodded. "I think I just might look into a Jacuzzi for our place," he said.

His wife smiled at him. "That way we could have romantic nights all the time," she said mischievously.

He smirked at her. "Is someone feeling mischievous?" He asked teasingly.

She giggled. "Mischievous with love," she said honestly before kissing him, feeling him kiss her back before his tongue gently ran over her lips. She opened her mouth in response and they were soon engaged in a deep French kiss as the moon rose, the only witness to the couple so deeply in love.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
